Renet
Renet (voller Name Renet Tilley) ist eine Zeithüterin im Training und eine Freundin der Turtles. Charakterbeschreibung thumb|left|200px|Renet und Simultaneous"[[Dark Shadows"]]In welcher Kontinuität auch immer Renet den Turtles begegnet, sie erscheinst stets zuerst als eine vollkommen undisziplinierte und zerstreute junge Dame, die ihre Fähigkeiten zuweilen schwer überschätzt - was angesichts ihres Statuses und ihrer Verantwortung als zukünftige Zeithüterin manchmal sehr bedrohliche oder frustrierende Ausmaße annehmen kann, besonders für die Turtles, die oftmals in Renets Missgeschicke hineingezogen werden. Auf der positiven Seite aber ist Renet gutherzig, freundlich und hilfsbereit und weist, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Erzfeind und ehemaligen Kollegen Savanti Romero, genügend Willensstärke auf, um sich nicht von der Macht, die sie regelmäßig in die Hände bekommt, korrumpieren zu lassen. Im Laufe ihrer Karriere wächst Renet daher langsam in ihre Rolle und deren Verantwortung hinein und beweist dadurch extremes Potential als eine würdige Nachfolgerin ihres Lehrmeisters Lord Simultaneous. Ein stiller Running Gag an Renets Charakter ist, dass sie wegen ihrer vielen Reisen durch die Zeit sich mitunter in ihrer persönlichen Zeiterfassung verhaspelt und bei einem Wiedersehen mit den Turtles oftmals mit Erinnerungen an gewisse Ereignisse und Abenteuer aufwartet, welche die Turtles bis dahin (und einige Zeit später) noch nicht durchlebt haben. Mirage Comics Vom Leben thumb|left|Renet in den Mirage Comics[[TMNT v1 08|''TMNT'' Vol.1 #8]]Renets in der 79. Dimension der Null-Zeit vor ihrer Zeit als Schülerin von Lord Simultaneous, dem Hüter der Zeit, ist nichts Näheres bekannt. Neugierig und ungeduldig wie sie war, hielt sie nicht sehr viel vom Studieren. Als sie sich eines Tages aus Langeweile das Zeitzepter ihres Meisters schnappte und von diesem erwischt wurde, versetzte sie sich umgehend auf die Erde - genauer nach New York ins Jahr 1986, wo sie den Turtles beim Herumalbern begegnete. Renet und die Turtles freundeten sich an, doch als Simultaneous erschien, versetzte Renet sich und die Turtles in Panik in das Jahr 1406 und geradewegs in eine Schlossbelagerung hinein. thumb|120px|Renet als vollwertige Zeitmeisterin[[Juliet's Revenge|''TMNT'' Vol.1 #42]]Das Schloss gehörte dem finsteren Magier Savanti Romero, einem ehemaligen, aber verbannten Schüler von Simultaneous, und die Belagerer waren die Soldaten des Erdferkelkriegers Cerebus, welcher hinter einigen Schriftrollen her war, die Romero gestohlen hatte. Romero gelang es auch, sich das Zeitzepter zu schnappen, und so mussten die Turtles und Renet sich mit Cerebus' Hilfe in die Burg hineinkämpfen. Die Truppe war allerdings Romeros Magie nicht gewachsen, doch bevor es zum Schlimmsten kam, griff Lord Simultaneous ein, der das Zeitzepter wieder an sich nahm, Cerebus die Schriftrollen aushändigte, die Turtles wieder in ihre Zeit zurückversetzte und Renet dazu verdonnerte, in seiner riesigen Bibliothek Staub zu wischen. Später jedoch gelang es Renet, sich auf ihre Prüfung zu konzentrieren, die sie auch bestand, und erlangte im Laufe der Zeit - oftmals unter bitteren Erfahrungen - mehr Verantwortung für ihre Rolle und die Wichtigkeit ihrer Aufgabe zu erlangen. Sie fand sich auch als Gast bei Splinters Begräbnis ein und klärte - wenn auch mit sichtlichem Widerwillen - April später über ihre wahre Herkunft auf. Tausende von Jahren später - nach ihrer persönlichen Zeitrechnung - kehrte sie als vollwertige Zeitmeisterin zu ihren Freunden zurück und rettete sie vor Savanti Juliet, als diese an den Turtles und ihren Freunden Rache für die Niederlagen ihres Mannes durch deren Hand suchte. ''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #71 In der nicht veröffentlichten Alternativgeschichte The Paradox of Chudnovsky waren Renet und Savanti Romero eigentlich ein Paar, doch ihre persönlichen Differenzen über die Ziele ihres Studiums unter Lord Simultaneous führte letztendlich zu ihrer Trennung. Savanti wurde nicht von Simultaneous verflucht, sondern durch seine Nachforschungen der Tod-Zeit physisch korrumpiert. Am Ende ihres Kampfes gegen Savanti wird Renet von dessen Zauber getroffen und ihre Intelligenz und geistige Reife wieder auf den Stand versetzt, den sie beim Eintritt in die Zeit-Raum-Universität innegehabt hatte. IDW Comics thumb|left|270px|Renet in den IDW ComicsIn der IDW Comicreihe hat Renet ihr Debüt in einer Sonderstory, wo sie die Turtles zum interdimensionalen Battle Nexus-Turnier "einlädt". In dieser Version ist sie ebenfalls Simultaneous' Schülerin in der Magie, dem Dimensionsreisen und augenscheinlich auch als seine Nachfolgerin im Dimensionalen Rat. Zu der Zeit, an dem sie das erste Mal erscheint, veranstaltete der grausame Ratsherr Nieli eine Serie von gnadenlosen Gladiatorkämpfen, welche aber nur ihm selbst wirklich gefielen. Renet war auch aus persönlichen Motiven gegen die Spiele, weil einer der Champions, der Krieger Baltizar, ihr Herz gewonnen hatte. Aus diesem Grunde holte sie die Turtles zur Nabe der Dimensionen und half am Höhepunkt dieser Ereignisse, einen Aufstand gegen Nieli anzuzetteln, welcher dazu führte, dass Nieli verbannt wurde und die Spiele in einen weit friedlicheren Wettkampf umgewandelt wurden.TMNT Annual 2014 Später kehrt eine jüngere Renet ins Leben der Turtles zurück, als eine zukünftige Version von ihr bei dem Versuch, Savanti Romero aufzuhalten, versehentlich Rocksteady und Bebop die Möglichkeit, durch die Zeit zu reisen, in die Hand gibt und die beiden Delinquenten konsequenterweise im gesamten Raum-Zeitgefüge ein heilloses Chaos anrichten, welches Renet und die Turtles berichtigen müssen, bevor das gesamte Multiversum der Vernichtung anfällt.Bebop & Rocksteady Destroy Everything! #1, #2, #3, #4 und #5 2003 Zeichentrickserie [[Datei:TMNT_Renet2.jpg|thumb|196px|Renet (Back To The Sewer)]]Renet erscheint auch in der 2003 Serie. Bereits bei ihrem ersten Erscheinen wurde Renet zum Staubwischen in Simultaneous' Bibliothek verdonnert, weil sie auf einem Planeten versehentlich die Evolution auf den Kopf gestellt hatte, und um ihre sechswöchige Strafe schnell herumzukriegen, versuchte sie kurzerhand das Zeitzepter zu benutzen. Allerdings spielte sie damit Savanti Romero in die Hände, der die Ankunft des Zepters in der Zeitära, in der er gerade saß, mit schwarzer Magie begünstigte. Auch hier freundet Renet sich mit den Turtles an, die ihr bei ihren gemeinsamen Abenteuern immer wieder aus der Patsche helfen müssen."Time Travails" Schließlich jedoch kam Renet in die Endphase ihrer Ausbildung, und in der letzten Folge der Serie benutzte sie das Zeitzepter - anscheinend mit Simultaneous' Erlaubnis -, um der Hochzeit von April und Casey immer wieder aufs Neue beizuwohnen."Wedding Bells and Bytes" Auftritte *"Time Travails" *"Return of Savanti Romero - Part 1" *"Return of Savanti Romero - Part 2" *"Wedding Bells and Bytes" 2012 Animationsserie thumb|210px|Renet in der 2012 SerieDie Version von Renet aus der 2012 Animationsserie entspricht äußerlich zwar ihrer Mirage-Vorlage und gehört auch hier dem Orden der Zeitherren unter Lord Simultaneous an, stammt aber nicht aus einer anderen Dimension, sondern aus der Zukunft. Sie ist auch weniger tollpatschig als ihre Mirage-Version und zeigt deutlich fortgeschrittenere Kompetenzen als zukünftige Zeitmeisterin; zudem beginnen sie und Michelangelo hier eine romantische Beziehung miteinander. Auftritte *"Turtles in Time" *"Tale of the Yokai" *"Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind" (Cameo) *"When Worlds Collide - Part 1" (Hologramm) *"The Curse of Savanti Romero", "The Crypt of Dracula", "The Frankenstein Experiment" und "Monsters Among Us!" Trivia *Im Rollenspiel-Appendix Transdimensional Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles wird Renets Alter mit 16 angegeben.''Transdimensional Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (S. 39) Bildergalerie Renet 2012 Concept.png|Konzeptentwurf zu Renet (2012) Siehe auch *Lord Simultaneous *Savanti Romero und Savanti Juliet *79. Dimension der Null-Zeit **Zeitzepter **Digital Cosmic Quartz *Cerebus Mirage Comics *Chote IDW Comics *Battle Nexus-Turnier Einzelnachweise en:Renet Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Außerdimensionale Charaktere Kategorie:Zauberer Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere